


Wild Worlds Apart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [42]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Xandar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve worked dozens of jobs on dozens of planets, and the scariest one so far is <i>still</i> earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Gamora/Sif - alien chicks.

“I hope that Badoon bitch kept her hands to herself tonight,” Gamora said, looping an easy arm around Darcy’s waist as Darcy exited the Adora Club.  “I wish I was there to keep an eye on you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, sinking into Gamora’s sturdy arms as they walked down the cramped sidewalk.  “Do any Xandarian bars even admit you anymore, troublemaker?  Or have you started fights in all of them?”

“I have _won_ fights in all of them,” Gamora said seriously, holding Darcy tighter as people rushed down the sidewalk.  “It’s dangerous for a Terran girl to strip without a bodyguard.”

“And I suppose you think you’d be her guard?”  A voice came from inside another low-lit bar, and both Darcy and Gamora smiled.  They weren’t expecting her for another day.  Sif stood from her gambling table and beckoned her girls inside.  “I think an Asgardian is better equipped to protect the weaker Midgardian race.”

“Who are you two aliens calling weak?”  Darcy planted her hands on her hips, looking back and forth between her girlfriends.  “I’ve worked dozens of jobs on dozens of planets, and the scariest one so far is _still_ earth.  I think I can take care of myself.  Besides,” she grinned, reaching into her purse, “look at what that Badoon bitch paid me for a lapdance.”  She held up a wad of bills.

Gamora raised an impressed eyebrow, and Sif laughed, kissing Darcy on the cheek.  “Our lady Darcy is paying for our mead tonight!”


End file.
